I'm Hannah Black and this is my story
by JenWinchester
Summary: Hannah Black. Daughter of the notorius mass murderer Sirius Black and Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. This is my story. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

-October 29th. The day I was born. And to my dads delight, I was a healthy girl with all ten toes and ten fingers. All ready as a new born was I making James life a living hell. I turned his hair purple and everybody that had seen it mocked him about it for ages. We started to have a uncle-niece war.

Right before I turned one my mother was killed by Voldemort. Dad took it really hard but he stayed sane just for me. He became very overprotective after that and he was always keeping an eye on me. But I didn't mind. He was my best friend except for Bill and Charlie Weasley.

Exactly 2 days after I turned 4 I lost both dad and James and Lily. James and Lily were killed by Lord Voldemort and dad was arrested for mass murder. 13 people and Peter Pettigrew. Never liked that man. He was always so quiet and always following everybody else. If someone told him to jump he would as how high and then jump.

When dad got arrested grandpa took me to a family in Sweden. They were quite nice up until I got my letter from Hogwarts. But they let me go and I came home one holiday just to get greeted with a crutiatus curse. And every time I came home after that I would get punished. After a while I became resistant against the curse.

When I was just about to turn 16 my dad finally escaped. Of course was the minister and his aurors on me but I couldn't really say anything considering I didn't know anything.

Well that's it. I'll just get to the punch line.

My name is Hannah Black, daughter of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black and the Granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. And this is my story


	2. meeting with old friends

-1It was the beginning of Hannah's 6th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She walked on to a crowded train in search for an empty compartment.

- Hannah!

Hannah turned around and saw her crush but also her best friend Don.

- Don! Hannah laughed and hugged him tightly. - how is it? I haven't seen you all summer!

- I know! Its been too long! Don laughed - I'm fine. Better now when school starts again. And the gangs back together.

- I know what you mean. So have you seen anyone of them?

- No I haven't… which is weird 'cause I always meet Fred and George when I arrive but you are the first one I've meet. Don answered. - come on. Lets find an empty compartment and you have to tell me all about your summer.

Hannah laughed and Don took her hand and started walking.

They found an empty compartment (Well almost) in the back of the train. Thee was a man in there that looked like he was sleeping. Hannah sat down and looked up on the trunk that was above him.

- R.J Lupin. She read. - Lupin? Why does that name sounds familiar.

- Some one you know? Don asked.

- Maybe I don't know.

Then all of the sudden the door opened and Lee Jordan was standing there.

- Here you are. He said. I've been looking all over for you. isn't there anyone more? I think we are missing a few people at the moment.

- yes we are. Don laughed. How is everything Lee?

- Oh I'm fine you know. Been in London all summer. What about you guys?

- Can complain but wont. Hannah said and smiled.

Don looked at her with a smile.

- Been at home and played baseball all summer. Hannah you never did tell me what you've been up to.

Hannah looked at him then looked away.

- Nothing. I've been with my adoptive family all summer.

- Oh I'm sorry Hannah. I didn't mean to bring that up. Don said and looked apologizing.

- Its okay. Hannah said with a smile. - Just don't like talking about them.

- I know. Don said softly.

Hannah looked at him and for the first time in these six years that Hannah has known Don and saw something she never thought she would see. His eyes glowed with love.

Lee looked at them and said.

- Its about bloody time guys! Now I'm going to go and see if I can find the rest of the gang. Don't do anything I wouldn't do in front of an adult.

Don looked at him and said; - Lee there is nothing you wouldn't do in front of an adult.

- True. Lee laughed and went.

Hannah looked after him confused.

- uhm… about bloody time? Hannah looked at Don.

Don smiled at Hannah and moved over to sit next to her.

- They all have been waiting for us to get together.

- oh, well aren't I stupid or what…?

Before she had the chance to finish the sentence Don kissed her. Hannah putted her arm around his neck and responded.

- I'm not going to be another of your one week girls Don. Hannah mumbled against his lips.

- Your not going to be. Do you know how hard it is to try to make you jealous.

Hannah broke the kiss and looked at him.

- You tried to make me jealous?

Don nodded and smiled.

- But obviously it didn't work 'cause if it did we would have had this conversation before now.

Hannah laughed and kissed him again.

Linda looked around the train station. And then she spotted the twins.

- FRED! GEORGE! She screamed

- LINDA they screamed together.

Linda laughed and went to hug them both.

- were the hell have you been? Don and Hannah is snogging inthe last compartment.

- What?! They said in union. - Seriously?

- Would I be lying about something like that? Linda said smiling

- Well… Fred started but Linda hit him on the arm. - OW what was that for!?

- You being a brat!

Fred and George looked at each other and then smiled.

- Fred, George here are you things. Mrs Weasley came up. - Linda, dear, how have you been?

- Perfect, Mrs Weasley. Why all the ministry men?

- uhm…

- Because of Hannah's dad? Linda whispered.

Mrs Weasley nodded.

- How is Hannah? She asked.

- Well last time I saw her she was just fine. She and Don were snogging in our compartment.

Mrs Weasley laughed.

- I mean about everything that is going on.

- Oh, well I don't know. I mean she has been at her adoptive parent so I bet she is happy that her father has escaped Azkaban.

- Yes she never did get over the loss of Sirius now did she. Well its almost 11 And all of you have to get on the train. Give Hannah a kiss from us and promise to owl.

- We will mom, bye. The twins said and went onboard with Linda.


	3. trains and Dementors

-1Hannah and Don were sitting in their compartment talking when Harry, Ron and Hermione came in.

- Sorry. Harry said. - But there is no empty compartment.

- Its okay Harry. Hannah said. - We don't bite.

Harry nodded and walked in. He sat down and looked at the man in the corner.

- Is he sleeping? Harry asked.

- Think so. Don answered. - Hopefully he don't bite either.

Everybody laughed and looked at Hannah and Don. Hannah looked at Don and smiled and he kissed her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started to talk in small voices. Hannah and Don could only hear a few words like; Sirius Black, Kill Harry.

Hannah looked at the man in the corner.

- Remus Lupin. She said. - I knew I recognized him from somewhere.

- Who is he? Harry asked.

- Just someone from my past. Hannah said looking a bit sad. - Just a man I used to know. Now I don't know if I could say that I know him.

Just as she said that Ginny and Neville walked in.

- Hey guys. Ginny said. - How was your summer?

- Fine and dandy. Hannah said putting on a fake smile.

The only people that know about her adoptive parents are the gang and Mr and Mrs. Weasley and of course some of the staff at school. Hannah made sure that no one ells knows about it.

About an hour after the train left kings cross it made an abrupt stop. Something was boarding the train. Lamps and compartment doors stopped working and there was this cold. Like you would never be happy again.

The door opened and a hooded man or whatever it was stood in the doorway looking round. Its eyes stopped at Harry and it looked like he were having a fit or something. Then Lupin stood up and said;

- No one of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks.

And then a white light came out of his wand and the thing disappeared. Lupin turned around and looked at all of the student in the compartment.

- Everyone alright? He asked and his eyes fell on Hannah.

- Not Harry, professor. Hermione said.

Lupin sat down and Harry woke up.

- What was that?

- One of the dementors from Azkaban. Searching the train for Sirius Black.

- What happened? Harry asked looking around.

- We don't know. Ron said. - we thought you were having a fit or something.

- Did any of you faint?

- No but it felt like I'd never be cheerful again.

As they were talking Lupin started to brake pieces of chocolate for all of them.

- Eat, it will make you feel better. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have a word with the driver.

And then he went out of the room. Hannah looked after him and started to eat her chocolate.

After a while he came back and Don, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville went to see if everyone ells were alright and left Hannah and Lupin alone to talk.

Lupin looked at her and saw that she was very pale.

- Hannah, are you ok? He asked with concern.

Hannah looked at him and answered;

- It that the things that has been guarding dad?

- Yes, that was a dementor. Remus answered. - Honey, you ok?

- No. Hannah said with tears in her eyes. - No I'm not ok. Not at all. This whole thing with dad and now you being my new teacher. It sucks. No offence.

- Haha, none taken. Remus laughed. - Its got to be hard with your grandfather as headmaster and me now as your DA teacher.

- Yeah but its going to be interesting. Hannah smiled at him. He looked just like she remembered him but a bit older and a lot more scars. He still had that calming smile and those nice eyes.

Remus looked at her. She looked just like her mother except she had her dads dark features. Her dark and shimmering hair, her dark eyes. Sirius were probably going to have an easy time figuring out who his daughter is by the look of it.

After about an hour the train stopped at the train station in Hogsmead. All students went of the train and it was a wonder that Hannah found the rest of the gang.

- Hello Strangers. Hannah smiled.

Fred looked at her then hugged her like it was no tomorrow.

- Fred! Oxygen… need it… please. Hannah laughed.

- Black, said George and hugged her. - Were have you been?

- Talking with the new DA professor.

- So now you are going to get an outstanding in that class?

- Yepp, not that it is a surprise.

Linda and Johanna hugged Hannah.

- Hur va ditt lov? Linda whispered.

- Crutiatus. Men allt är bra nu när jag är tillbaka. Hur va ditt lov?

- Det va bra. Nikki hälsar. Och Mrs Weasley sa åt oss att ge dig en puss och tala om att du skulle skriva.

("Hur va ditt lov" - How was your break/Holiday?

" Men allt är bra nu när jag är tillbaka" - But everything if fine now when Im back.

" Det va bra" - It was good.

" Nikki hälsar" - Nikki says Hello.

" Och Mrs Weasley sa åt oss att ge dig en puss och tala om att du skulle skriva." - And Mrs Weasley told us to give you a kiss and to tell you to write.)

A/N: All of that was in Swedish. My first language.

- Haha, okay well I just have to write then. Hannah laughed. - come on guys. Its time to go home.

Don took Hannahs hand and all of them started to walk towards the carriages that was going to take them back to school.

- Its good to be home. Johanna stated and smiled. - Nothing like home, Right?

She looked at Hannah and Linda.

- Johanna is right. Hannah said.

- As always. Linda said.

- Hey! You people are suppose to me nice to be! We are even sharing a dorm. Johanna said with a smile.

Linda and Hannah looked at Johanna and then at each other. Then all of the sudden both of them threw their arms around Johanna and laughed.

Don, Fred, George and Lee looked at each other. '

- Johanna is right. Lee said and looked at the girls. - Its good to be back.

- Yes it is. Don looked at Hannah with a hint of a smile.

- Dons in love!! The twins sang and laughed.


End file.
